Rising Above
by JustSomeRandomGuy3rd
Summary: Abandoned.
1. chapter 1

**Hey! This will be my second story.**

 **Please give feed back, wether good or bad. I need to know what im doing wrong.**

 **Story takes place in a third person point of view.**

"Normal Speech."

(Thoughts.)

 _"FlashBack."_

 ** _~Chapter 1~_**

Rumor's of a new kid, spread across Kuoh Acadmey like wildfire. Apparently the academy used to be a all girls school, before turning co-ed.

At the entrance of the academy, stood a pale boy. He had long Silver hair, and stunning aqua eyes. As for complexity, he was not average. He was very beautiful, any women's heart could be swayed by his looks alone.

His name was Damien Thanatos .

"...So this is the place..." Damien muttered, pulling up a hoodie. He wore a gray sleeveless jacket, along with black jeans, and shoes.

"Hey, is that the new kid?" A girl yelled.

"He looks amazing!" Another girl said,

"Damnit, why couldn't it be a hot girl for once?" A boy asked.

"Welp." He shrugged his shoulders. "Guess i can take a shortcut to my new classroom." He walked behind a tree, than...disappeared?

"...Where'd he go?" A girl asked.

While in the distance, Sona Shitori of the student council waited impatiently.

"Is he late to his first day!" She yelled out.

 ** _~Outside 2nd Year Classroom.~_**

"AH!" A teacher yelled startled.

"M...mr.Thanatos? sorry...i didn't see you there." She stated in a surprised tone.

"Yup." is all he said, confusing the teacher a little.

"W-well, stay out here, while I inform the class." The teacher walked into the classroom.

Damien sighed, leaning against the wall. Though he rasied his eyebrow, when two student's ran up to him.

The infamous perverted duo, Matsuda, and Motohoma.

"Watcha need." Damien stated, with boredom.

"My name is Matsuda!"

"And i, am Motohoma."

"We were wondering if you wanted to join, The perverted duo!, Then we could be called the perverted trio!" Said Matsuda, with pride.

"I'll pass." Replied Damien.

"WHY!?" Both of the perverts cried out in union.

"Because, I don't care." He said blankly.

Before duo could reply, the teacher called Damien in.

"Seeya." He walked in, waving them off.

"Who does he think he is." Growled Matsuda,

"Relax, we'll get him to come around," Said Motohoma, as they walked off.

"Attention class, today we have a new student joining us." Damien had his hand's in his pocket.

"Please introduce yourself." The teacher smiled, as attention shifted towards Damien.

"Names Damien Thanatos, I was born in greece. And moved here when i was eight." He bowed.

"Chárika gia ti gnorimía." He looked up smiling. "Ah, class that was Nice to meet you in greek." The teacher stated.

"Any questions for mr.Thanatos?" The teacher asked.

Aika Kiryuu, raised her hand, she wore pink glasses. "Yes, What's your favorite part of a girl?"

"Hm? I dunno, didn't expect to be answering questions." He stated blankly, with a hint of annoyance. Though, she didnt take the hint.

"Then what's the part you hate most of a girl." she asked irritated.

"The mouth." He said emotionlessly.

"...W-why?" She asked, nervously.

"Because, that's where they talk...from." He growled the last part, shutting her up,

W-well...you can now...take your seat in the back, Next to the window."

He nodded, sitting down, and leaning back.

Ignoring the obvious stares,

 ** _~Time Skip~_**

The bell rang, but before anyone could get up, Sona Shitori walked in.

"Where is Damien Thanatos." She asked angrily. Everyone, pointed to the back.

"Come with me." She said seriously.

"Hm, I dunno what do you think legs...Hm yes, righty says, Fuck. And lefty says. You." Damien said, seriously, like he meant it.

His classmates gasped, disrespecting Sona, No-one does that.

A tick mark formed on Sona's forehead.

"Look, Mr.Thanatos, this is very important, please will you come with me." She asked.

"Well, since you asked so nicely." He got up walking out, and in the opposite direction of the student council room.

"Your going the wrong way!" Yelled sona, "I know a shortcut." He responded shrugging his shoulder's.

Before she could reply, he was gone. She sighed in defeat, walking to the student council room.

 ** _~Student Council Room.~_**

"W-what! how did you get here before me!" Sona exclaimed, honestly surprised. She knew this school like the back of her hand, and a new student beat her here.

"Like i said, i know a shortcut." He replied, nonchalantly.

She growled, this boy was getting on her nerves.

"Here, i think we got off on the wrong foot." He held out his hand.

"Oh!" She was rather surprised, maybe he wasnt so bad. When she reached out to shake it, she was zapped.

"OW!" She yelled, shaking her hand.

Damien laughed," The old zapper in the hand trick." He grinned showing her the zapper.

"Mr.Thanatos..." He was now starting to piss her off. "This is serious."

"Really? alright, shoot." He leaned back in his chair.

"Tsubaki." Another girl walked in, dropping a single peice of paper on the table.

"That's whats so important?"

"Yes...This is your record. Usually kid's your age have alot more peices of paper." Sona said glaring at him.

"Hm?, Someone must've took it." he said causally.

"Unlikely, Mind telling me what you were doing before you came to this school?" Tsubaki asked, stepping infront of him.

"I'd love to, but sorry ladies. I must go." He got up walking out.

"Your not permitted to leave!" Sona got up chasing him, but as soon as she left the room. He was gone.

"...What are you Damien Thanatos." She muttered, walking back inside.

 ** _~Time Skip,~_**

Damien was walking on a bridge, spotting a rather cute girl.

"U-um execuse me?" she asked, though Damien walked right past her.

"H-hey!" And he snapped back around, glaring down at her.

"Who are you, and what do you want." He asked annoyed.

"U-um, I'm Y-yumm-" She was cut off

"Never mind, I don't care." He grinned a little, as he saw her snap.

"Listen you insolent worm!" She growled, flying up as her appearance changed to a more mature body.

"...Damn, nice outfit." He said his eyes eating up her body.

"Too late filth!" She growled, throwing a light spear down at him. She grinned, but that was wiped off her face as she saw him bitch slap her light spear away.

"That was a little rude." He said yawning,

"W-what! H...heh no matter, Your still a weak human!" She threw 3 more light spears at him,

"Really..."He sighed, catching two of the spear's, and kicking the third one back at her.

She couldn't react fast enough, the spear shot through her left wing, screaming, she crashed into the ground.

He grinned walking over to her, stepping, and crushing her other wing,

"AHGHH!" She screamed. "P-PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" She begged.

"Nah, Not my shtick." He said, causing her eyes to light up with hope.

"But i am gonna, hurt you.,really...really Bad." He glared, as her screams were blocked by the own barrier she put up, Ironic.

No-one could hear, or see...Except for a certian white haired loli girl, Koneko. The schools mascot, He knew she was watching. And purposely made it brutal. Ripping off.a wing...and a eye, okay he went a little overboard, But he sent the message he wanted to send, Don't fuck with him.

 ** _~Time Skip, Next Day.~_**

 ** _Church_**

"Stay away from him!please!" Cried Raynare, her friends were horrified in the condition she was in, big bruises, only one wing and eye. And this human beat her with his bare hands!

 ** _~Occult Research Club,~_**

"Bouchu! Stay away from Damien-san!

"Why? what did you see Koneko." Said a crimson haired girl. Rias Gremory.

"He slaughtered a fallen angel, without even breaking a sweat!" Koneko answered to her master.

"Intresting...he could prove to be very useful, Koneko, keep watching him.

"B-but bouchu!" Koneko complained, worriedly.

"Do it Koneko, please." Rias asked.

"...Yes bouchu." Koneko walked off.

 ** _~Back With Damien, Time:School Lunch.~_**

The bell rang, student's surprised to see Damien already there,

Word has already spread about his infamous 'Shortcuts' He always beats everyone, everywhere.

"Hey look, a loli." Koneko twiched, maybe she shouldn't of sat infront of him.

"Watcha need?" He asked, eating some fries.

She continued to stare at him emotionlessly.

"...Hm stalker loli girl. Sounds cliche enough." He said with a grin,

A tick mark appeared on her head, as she frowned.

"So you do have emotion, Hm."

As he said that the intercom crackles to life.

"Damien Thanatos to the student council office.

"Seeya," He walked behind another kid, no-one even saw him disappear.

(How...even my neko sense's can make out what he is.) Koneko thought, walking off.

 ** _~Student Council Room.~_**

"Ah, Damien-san, i'm glad you could make it here." Sona smiled, trying to forget their past experience.

Damien glanced down at a chessboard, and sat at the chair."So what, called me here to play a game?" He asked putting his feet on the table.

"Y-yes..."She twiched, did this boy know no manners!

"Alright, go ahead. Ladies first.

30 minutes pasted, and Sona hasn't lost a single peice, while Damien was down to 2 Pawns, and His king.

"Seem's like im fated to win this battle." She grinned. Only for him to yawn,

"Guess so." He moved his king, randomly While her pawn took out his other pawn, leaving him down to two peices.

"And, Checkmate." He streched, as her eyes widend, his pawn, was at her side of the board, her own forces blocking her king, none able to attack. She was so focused on taking out his king! She didn't notice.

"N-no...way..." Tsubaki said, both her's and Sona's eyes wide.

"Fun game." He got up

"H-how!" She asked,

"Easy, I noticed your tactic's, you would never sacrifice a piece. You kept them bunched together, protecting eachother, while doing that you used all your forces to pick of one target. Prying your way to my king, But you didn't notice my pawn slip in, and sneak attack your king...Or just luck, I dunno." He shrugged.

Sona's mouth was wide open, was she that easy to read...or was he just better.

"Well, seeya." He walked out and disappeared.

 ** _End Chapter._**

 ** _Hope you liked it._**


	2. Annoyance

**Thanks for all the positive feedback!**

"Normal Speech."

(Thoughts.)

" _Flashback."_

 ** _Chapter 2_**

Damien sighed, walking to the mall. He wanted to stay home today, after all it was a sunday.

Though, this stalker girl as been getting on his nerves. He turned around, and stared straight at a bush.

"Are you gonna come out? Or do i have to drag you out." He said annoyed, The white haired girl jumping out.

"How did you see me..." she said in a surprised tone.

"Well, it's pretty easy to see white, in a green bush." He walked off, only for her to follow.

"What do you want Koneko..." He asked. blandly.

"To come with you." She said emotionlessly.

"...Ug..." He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Fine, because i know i can't convince you to leave." Saying that caused a small smirk on her face.

"Where are you going?" She asked, following him down an alley.

"Shortcut." He said as she blinked, than gasped realizing they were at the mall

"Fast shortcut huh?" He grinned walking inside.

"W...wha?" Her eyes were wide, following him inside.

"What are you trying to buy?" she asked,

"Food." He said blankly, though he raised his eyebrow, when she ran to a candy shop. Bored, he decided to follow her.

"D...Damien-san...can you buy me some candy." She asked shyly.

"Candy? Hm, didn't think you'd have a sweet tooth." He thought about it for a second.

"Sure," Her eye's lit up.

She smiled brighly, as he walked in buying some sweets

"Here ya go." He walked out.

She smiled taking them.

"You know, you look cuter when you smile." He said walking off.

Koneko blushed, "Can you come to the occult research club!" She yelled out, her response being a thumbs up, as he walked out disappearing.

Koneko put her hand to her chest, feeling her heart beating fast."...I'm cute?"

 ** _~Time Skip, Occult Research Club.~_**

Koneko walked in. Damien behind her.

"Ah, Koneko. I'm glad you brought him." Rias Gremory smiled at Damien, which he returned with a emotionless stare.

He sat down, Koneko sitting comfortably close, leaning against him.

"Yeah, I only came because Koneko asked me. What do you want." He said annoyingly.

"Well, Damien-kun, what do you know of the supernatural?" She had a hidden smirk

"Supernatural? Like evil devils and good angels?" He decided to play dumb.

Rias frowned. "Yes, Damien. But, these angels and devils...Are real." She grinned standing up.

"Hm...why exactly should i believe you."

"Because." Her devil wings shooting out, showing her grin.

He kept his bland look."...So im guessing your all devils?" He asked.

"Yes, and i am the president of this club. But now sense you know, you have to join my peerage." She had him. Or...so she thought.

"Really, Huh..."He stood up, glaring down at Koneko.

"Close your eyes." She looked confused, but listened, shutting her eyes.

The group stared nervously.

Then, they all gasped, excluding Koneko. Damien's eyes a empty black. The killing intent emitting off him.

Rias, feel to her knee's a feeling of dread washing over her, The rest of her peerage shaking.

His eyes turned back, as he smiled.

"You can open your eyes now Koneko." She looked around.

"What did you do?" Koneko asked.

"I dunno, I just stared at them." He glanced at Rias, who stumbled up.

"I'm sorry, but I'd have to decline joining your peerage." He said with happiness.

"Y-yes...I understand...K-kiba...you know what to do." She replied. stuttering.

Kiba drew his sword, pointing it at Damien. "Don't move." He said.

"Kiba! Rias, tell him to stop!" Koneko yelled

"I can't do that Koneko." Responded Rias angerily.

"And i wanted to have a nice day." He sighed getting up.

"I said don't move!" Kiba yelled again, putting the sword to Damien's throat.

He reached behind him, A large scythe, materialized as he pulled it out, He released part of his aura. A crushing atmosphere filled the room, causing everyone to fall to their knees.

The scythes' handle was made of bone, Damien stepping foward. Putting the scythe to Kiba's neck.

"D-damien-s...san...Please...s-stop." He glanced a Koneko, who was on her knees.

He sighed, the scythe disappearing. The atmosphere returning to normal.

They all gasped for air, Staring a Damien with fear.

"Listen up, only reason i didn't kill you all, is because of Koneko. You mistreat her, and it'll be the last thing you do." He growled walking out, and disappearing.

Rias, only had one thought. (...What are you...Damien Thanatos.)

 ** _~Abandoned Church~_**

"Hey, kid get the hell out of here." Said a man wearing a trenchcoat.

"Oh who, little old me?" Said Damien acting innocent.

"Yes you, get the hell out of here!" Growled Dohnaseek.

"Sorry, can't do that old man." He materialised his scythe, pointing it at Dohnaseek.

"That will be the last thing that come's out your mouth!" Growled the man, charging at Damien.

Damien had a horrifying smile, and everything went black for Dohnaseek.

 **Dohnaseek P.O.V**

(Ug...Wha?) My eyes snapped open I tried to talk, but to no avail.

(W-WHAT THE!?) I grasped at my throat, releasing their was a rope around it, I...was hanging from a tree.

I glanced down, seeing the boy from earlier, Smiling, and my vision slowly faded.

 **Third Person. P.O.V**

"AHHH!" Screamed a girl in a french maid outift.

"What's wrong Mittelt!" A woman wearing a red jacket ran up.

"D-donhaseek..." They stared at their hanging friend.

"Who the fuck did this!" Kalawarner spun around, seeing Damien stare at them from the distance!

"You!" She summoned a light spear, throwing it at the boy.

He disappeared. Causing the girls to look around,

"AGH!" Mittelt screamed, falling over. Kalawarner spun around, watching Damien rip his scythe out of the girl.

"BASTARD!" Yelled Kalawarner, As stray priests surronded Damien, swords of light in hand.

"Tonight's, gonna be fun." He grinned getting into a battle stance.

 **End Chapter**

 **Hope you enjoyed it,**


	3. Flaming Chicken

**Chapter Three.**

"This is gonna be a fun night." He said with a sadistic grin.

Like the most cliches, The stray preists attacked him one at a time, which he struck them down every time.

"Fools! Attack him all at once!" Kalawarner yelled.

The priests growled, all charging at once.

Damien, narrowed his eyes, time freezing around him.

He walked through the group of priest's, slicing at every single one of them.

And then, time resumed.

"Huh?" Kalawarner stared at the priests that wern't moving,

"Wait for it." He swung his scythe at the air. The blood flew off it flying and hitting Kalawarner, as soon it hit, the priests all fell down, cut into pieces.

"H-HOW!" Screeched Kalawarner, stepping back.

"Temporal Distortion. I manipulated time in this immediate area." He answered nonchalantly.

"Manipulated time? W...what are you!" She screamed.

"Name's Damien Thanatos, and you know what, I'm feeling merciful. Go, run off." Hs sighed, his scythe disappearing.

Kalawaner, quickly flew off.

"Welp...Remember, only you can stop forest fire's." He said sarcastically, as he snapped his fingers, a blue flame engulfing the church. He swore he heard a familiar scream inside, maybe it was that Raynare girl, well he didn't care as he walked off whistling, hands in his pocket,

 ** _~O.R.C~_**

Koneko was happily sitting on Damien's lap, she's gotten rather attached, not only was he nice to her, but he also gave her candy everyday at school, some maybe being laced with cat-nip.

He sat there reading, glancing at Rias, who was rubbing her temple's. Suddenly a orange crest appeared on the ground, Riser Phoenix appearing.

"It's been long since Riser has returned to the human dwelling, Rias who is this filthy human?" Riser said glaring at Damien.

"Well, aren't you the textbook definition of a douche." Damien said, putting Koneko next to him, as he stood up.

"How dare you, I am Riser Phoenix! One of the seventy two pillar's of devil's! You will show me respect, since you are a lower being." Exclaimed Riser.

"Big talk coming from a flaming chicken." Damien said boldly.

"RIAS! Keep your servent in check." Riser yelled angrily.

"Saddly, he's not part of my peerage." Rias sighed.

"Oh, then you won't mind if i roast him alive." Riser grinned, fireballs appearing in his hand.

"You know, that would be intimidating, well if you were intimidating." He chuckled.

"Are you mocking me!" Riser yelled.

"No no, i would never~ Pfff! Yes." Damien laughed.

"That's the last smug thing to come out of your mouth!" Riser threw 2 fireball's a Damien, only for him to sidestep.

"Now, now. This is a school environment, showing violence is unacceptable." Damien exclaimed.

"Of course, I am more than willing to demonstrate for a young delinquent." He pointed his palm as riser. his hand engulfed in blue flame's, as Riser was slammed into the wall.

"Ag!" Riser grunted.

"Damien-kun, stop." Rias said.

"Eh, alright, he's learned his lesson anyway." The blue flame disappeared, Riser falling down on his knee's.

(T-that...attack...it felt like he was gripping onto my very essence, my soul.) Riser thought, stumbling up.

"That's it boy! I challenge you to a duel!" Riser said smirking.

"Duel? This day just got more exciting. I accept your duel." Replied Damien.

"You won't last a minute." Riser smirked, disappearing under his crest.

"Ah~ Damien i can't belive you'll do this for me." Rias hugged him, her chest pressing against his face

"I'm not doing this for you, he was just being a asshole, I don't like asshole's."

"Even though you are one," Kiba said blandly.

"I don't like **Other** asshole's." Damien responded , sitting down."Now were just waiting for him to set this duel up."

"Ara~ Are you sure you can win?" Akeno asked, putting tea on the table.

"He has no chance." Damien said, leaning back.

"Isn't that being cocky?" Rias asked.

"Yes, and i love it." He replied,

"Oh wait, the church was set into flame's yesterday, did you have anything to do with that?" Rias asked.

"Nah, must've been some other insane person."

A white crest appeared infront of Damien.

"Grayfia!" Rias yelled.

"Mr.Thanatos, The duel will commence shortly." The woman in a maid dress said.

"That was fast." He stood up streching.

"You will be able to watch from here, Rias." Grayfia said.

"Thank you." Rias bowed, as Damien and Grayfia teleported off.

Damien whistled. "Damn, hell is a nice place, I owe my dad a dollar." He looked around.

"I will send you to the arena, where Riser Phoenix is waiting, the rule's are. Whoever win's, get's the other's possessions." Grayfia said.

"So, what your saying is...I can still kill him?" Asked Damien.

"Yes...but it will be frowned upon." Replied Grayfia.

"All i heard was yes." Grayfia sighed at his response, and teleported him to the arena.

 ** _~Devil Dueling Arena~_**

"Aw, what!" He looked around, ignoring the flaming shirtless chicken in front of him. "Greece had a way better arena." He pouted, Summoning his beautiful scythe.

"HA! That weak weapon won't even scratch my immortal body!" Riser laughed, Watching Damien narrow his eyes.

"Did you just call my weapon weak?" He said annoyed.

"Yes, what are you gonna do about it! Boy!"

...

...

...

"Damn, Ima have to kill you now. He appeared infront Riser, slashing right through his stomach.

"AGGHG!" Riser screamed, sure his body healed him. But that blade hurt like hell!

"W-WE HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED YET!" Riser yelled in rage.

" In a real battle, you don't wait for the bell to start war." He spun his scythe, the blood flying off it,

Riser got into a fighting stance.

"I love the part when they say... _FIGHT!"_ Both Grayfia, and Damien said at the same time, as the fighter's charged at eachother.

 ** _End Chapter._**

 ** _Hope you enioyed it!_**

 ** _Give feedback, And SEEEEYA!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_~Chapter 4~_**

 ** _I apologize i'm not good at fight scenes_**

The two clashed, causing a massive shockwave around them, the ground cracking.

"Your strong boy, I respect that!" Riser yelled.

"Stop talking, and fight." Damien said emotionlessly. Spin kicking Riser, sending him flying.

"Ag!...Fine...you asked for this boy!" Riser flew up.

Sending volley's of fireballs at Damien

The fireballs made contact with Damien, causing a massive explosion.

(HA! The boy wasn't so tough after all.) Riser thought, grinning.

A shadow stood in the smoke, dragging a scythe behind him.

Riser's eye's widend.

"Impossble! W-who are you!" Riser yelled.

The smoke faded, a black mist setting in.

"My name is Damien Thanatos, grandson of Nyx, the mother of the night. And son of Thanatos. The god of death." He growled, his eyes a empty void. "I am what you call. A Demi-God.

(A-a demi-god! What did i get myself into!) Riser screamed internally.

He appeared infront of Riser, as he impaled him.

Riser screamed, coughing up blood, Damien glared at him. Shoving him off his scythe. Riser quickly healing as he hit the floor.

Riser tried to get up, only for Damien to slam into him, knee hitting his gut.

"AG!" Riser spat out blood.

Damien teleported away from him, Floating in the sky.

"R-running already!" Riser grinned.

"..." Damien snapped his finger's, spikes shooting out of the ground, and stabbing into Riser.

Riser spasms, The spike's moving him into a kneeling postion, Damien walking over and putting the scythe to his neck.

"I'll let you live...I want you to submit." Damien growled.

"Fuck...off." And like that, Riser's fate was sealed. With a eerie sound, Riser's head fell over onto the ground, his body going limp.

 ** _~BallRoom~_**

Damien was teloported somewhere else.

"Hm? I'm at a party? Cool. Killing someone party." He looked around, seeing alot of highclass devil's staring at him.

"What?" He asked, only for a red head to walk up.

"Hello, my name is Sirzechs Lucifer. They are just surprised you killed a pureblood devil."

"...Wasn't that hard." Damien tilted his head.

"Since you won, you've earned all of Riser Pheonix's possessions." Stated Sirzechs smiling.

"Thank you so much Damien-kun!" Rias hugged Damien from behind.

"So." He wiggled out of Rias's grip, ignoring her.

"What exactly did i get?" Damien asked.

"Well, you have gained Riser's entire peerage, and his entire estate." Sirzechs answered.

"Cool." He said emotionlessly.

"Now, before you go, we have to talk about the marriage to you-." As soon as he said marriage, Damien disappeared.

"...Rias I thought you said he liked you?" Sirzechs asked.

"Um...He will soon?" He smiled nervously.

Sirzechs sighed.

 ** _~Thanatos Residence~_**

Damien stood infront of a large mansion, tilting his head.

"Thats new." He walked in, only to be greated by a group of beautiful women.

"Welcome home master!" They all said in unison.

"...So...you must be that peerage or something." He stared blankly.

"Yes, Damien-sama."A woman with purple hair stepped foward.

"My name is Yubelluna, your queen." She smiled.

"...Alrighhhht. Name's, spit it out." He stated.

"Karlamine. Your Knight," A woman dressed as a knight kneeled before Damien.

"Isabela. A rook." A woman with a mask covering part of her face bowed.

"Xuelan. Your other rook."

"Ni and Li! Pawns!" Two neko twin's said in unison, Energetically.

"Mira. Pawn." A woman wearing a Kimono said calmly.

"Ile and Nel! Pawns!" Two more twins said in union, Excitedly.

"Sadly master, Not all of Riser's peerage would come here, Some were traded by the Phoenix household already." Yubelluna said.

"...How come you all are so eagar to follow me?, thought you liked Riser." Damien asked.

"Well...Riser gave us unimaginable pleasure, but he did not show any of us respect." Yubelluna answered, saddly.

"So, you all won't leave?" He said sighing, He used to love the seclusion.

"No, we cannot master." They all answered.

"I'm to tired to deal with this right now." He rubbed his temple's, only for a loud knock at the door.

"WHAT!" He yelled, throwing the door open.

A familiar red head stood on the porch.

"...What do you want Rias." He said annoyed.

"I'm moving in!" She smiled brightly.

"..." He slammed the door in her face, and walked up a large staricase to the master bedroom.

Only to groan, seeing Rias sitting on the bed.

"That wasn't nice!" Rias pouted.

(Alright, let's test this out.) Damien thought.

"Isabela!" He yelled out, the mask girl arriving in seconds.

"Yes?" She said, answering her master's call.

"Escort Rias Gremory out of my room." He said emotionlessly.

"W-wait, at least let me tell you why I'm here!" She exclaimed.

"Fine..."He sighed.

"Well...I'm technically, married to you...now." Isabela frowned at her answer.

"I never agreed to marry you." Damien growled.

"M-my brother asumed you would!...And...since i finally wanted to marry someone. We were pronounced married..." He smiled nervously.

"...I'm having a migraine. Isabela." He rubbed his head.

"Yes." She bowed, picking up Rias and carrying her out.

"Aw!" She pouted, Damien closing the door as they left.

"Finally, some peace and quiet." He laid down, falling asleep.

 ** _~Next Day~_**

"M...ng." Damien's eyes fluttered open, only to see Ni and Li, laying on each side of him, knaked.

He blushed, brightly. Sure, he acted all chill, and emotionless most of the time, But he was still a guy, that could be flustered easily.

"N-ni? Li?" The two girls leaned up, yawning cutely.

"W-who said you could enter my room." Trying to hide his blush.

"We wanted to warm master up!" They both said in unison.

"G-get dressed!" He yelled.

They both nodded, putting on their revealing school girl uniforms.

"I guess that's better." He rubbed his eye's, walking into the bathroom.

He only had one thing on his mind. (Hiw crazy will this day be.)

 ** _~End Chapter.~_**

 ** _Please give feedback, Andddddd_**

 ** _SEEEEYA!_**


	5. I suck,

Welp, i suck at writing, sorry guy's but Ima quit this, Recent reviews, thank you. I seriously need to work on my writing, but im probally not gonna write on here again, seeya.


End file.
